


Cuddle Me Asleep

by louisuey



Series: One Shots - Zianourry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, louis is scared, scared, the boys comfort him, this all came together somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisuey/pseuds/louisuey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thunderstorm.</p><p>Louis hates thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Me Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff. Everyone needs fluff.  
> 3rd person point-of-view.  
> Obviously I don't own One Direction, I wish I did!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Louis was sitting on the edge of his freshly-washed Pokémon bedsheets, watching Britain's Got More Talent, when the first boom occurred.  
When it happened, he flinched. He knew that there was supposed to be a storm tonight, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Louis grew up despising the thought of a thunderstorm. He never knew why, but beams of light containing millions of electrons cracking down from the clouds having the potential to kill you terrified him to his very core. The horror of the loud drums banging loudly after every lightning bolt was icing on the cake. When he was little, he experienced the worst one he ever witnessed resulting in a tornado.  
  
 _Boom._

Louis cowered, letting out a small-but much expected whimper.  _Why did it have to be a fucking thunderstorm. Of all things._  Louis thought to himself and cringed at the next boom of thunder roaring in his ears. This was definitely going to be a long night for him.

_Boom._

Downstairs his boyfriends were cleaning up the living-room when the thunderstorm started. Harry was the first one worrying about the eldest boy in his room supposedly sleeping. "We should check on Louis." Harry stated to the others as they looked up at him. "I'm sure he can wait a few minutes, Harry." Liam answered back and then continued washing up the coffee table. "Yeah, you're right." Harry said back and absentmindedly started to dust the television. It's been 10 minutes since they had that conversation and everything was fine until they heard a loud cry from their shared bedroom.

"Louis!" Zayn shouted as he and his boyfriends ran into the dark room, only to see a small silhouette of Louis' figure under the duvet cover shaking violently.

_Boom._

Louis jumped and then felt arms being wrapped carefully around his frame, pulling him into a safe, loving cuddle.   
"Babe," Niall started. "Don't shake okay? We're here now." And Louis felt fresh, warm tears dripping and stinging his pale cheeks. Liam pulled the duvet cover off of Louis' head and saw his crying state. "Oh baby.." He sighed as he pressed a doting kiss to the smaller boys forehead. Zayn and Harry were rubbing Louis' arms as another boom thundered in their ears from outside. "Eh!" Louis cried but Harry shushed him with a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay babe, we're gonna protect you now, don't cry." Harry soothed and Zayn added on with, "Louis, baby you're safe now. Shhhh.." Louis started relaxing into his boyfriends arms as Niall ran his fingers through Louis' feathered, chestnut hair. "Relax Lou." He whispered into the eldests ear, pressing down a kiss with each sweet-nothing. 

Louis was feeling safe and secure when his eyes started drifting down, and got harder and harder for him to keep open. Harry was the first to notice his tiredness and started humming a sweet melody into his skin, stroking circles into his arm and the others soon joined in. 

_Boom._

Louis didn't care.

Louis didn't notice because he was safe.

"I love you boys so much." He mumbled, barely audible, but they all heard it. "And we love you more, darling." Liam said back sweetly but Louis' didn't hear it. He was already dreaming in a well-needed sleep. 


End file.
